Digimon Vertigo
by Raxius
Summary: An Organzation called Digi-Corps has been capturing people with connections to Digimon. What is their plan? What do they want with the Digidestined and Tamers and Frontier Children?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon – Vertigo

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon Toei Owns all affilations with them.

On with the show

Rika Nonaka woke up in darkness. At this time, the moon and stars had risen, but the room she were inside in was pitch-black.

This to her was quite unusual because normally it wasn't this dark; yet it was to the point where not a single presence of light existed.

The sound of someone's voice suddenly grabbed her attention.

"What is going on here? "

"Yoeli, is that you? What happened to you where are we?" said another individual whose voice Rika couldn't identify.

"Mimi? Is that you? What in heaven's name is going on around here?" asked Yoeli.

"I don't know Yoeli. One minute I'm minding my own business with Palmon in New York. And then I fell asleep and found myself here."

"Well I kinda want to know the same thing too, you know," Rika interjected her thought.

Both Yoeli and Mimi paid close attention to Rika's voice.

"Who are you?" they queried in unison.

"My name is Rika and I can see you both know each other."

"Yes," clarified Mimi.

"Actually we' re friends."

Rika down while thinking about this. Her friend Renamon left her to merely go to the Digital World. They wouldn't get to spend much friendly time together.

"Yeah...friends."

Then all of a sudden the lights in the room turned on, and all three girls finally caught glimpses of each other, wondering what was going on.

Next, the door opened and out came an older woman clothed in a uniform with raven-black Hair. Along with her came a Floramon, carrying a set of clothes.

"Well, nice to see you girls are awake. That's good because I'm only going to say this once," said the older female.

"You are all property of Digi-Corps. I am Mara, one of the inner council and sooner or later you will serve us."

Rika was outraged by this declaration the strange woman was making. So this was why she'd been unexpectedly kidnapped.

"No way in hell, lady! I'm not bowing to anybody."

Mara only gave a simple smile to this rough attitude.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Then Mara pressed a button, allowing electricity to coarse through Rika's entire body. It forced her to scream in pain.

"As you can plainly see, resistance is futitle," Mara smirked eviily.

Both Yoeli and Mimi looked frightened at Mara, terribly frightened for Rika's well being as they watched her collapse to the floor.

Mara however clapped her hands, commanding two Gotsumon to come with a stretcher.

"Take this girl to the Medical room for treatment. I don't want our new weapon being permanently damaged."

And with that order, the Gotsumon promptly placed Rika on the strecther and left with her.

Afterward, Mara turned to the other two girls and faced them. She'd scared both of them very well with abusing Rika, and now they were practically her prisoners.

"Want do you want with us?" Mimi interrogated the adult.

"Digi-Corps is solely deciated to preservering Digimon for our purposes. We selected because of your alblities in combat stiuations."

Mimi and Yoeli couldn't believe the type of answer they were receiving. It still wasn't enough to explain why they needed to be captured.

"You two are special because you've both fought and against powerful Digimon like Malomystismon. Or like with Rika's case with the D-Reaper."

This shocked Yoeli and Mimi. The words of Mara couldn't yet be trusted. Everything about her seemed absolutely suspicious.

"And now you girls will have to change into something more appropriate, as we do have a certain dress code here. Floramon, do it."

Floramon laid out a dress, first for Yoeli. It consisted of a purple Lingerie outift, with elegant ribbon to bound her hair up. Mimi was given the same attire, except it came in a shade of forest green.

While Mimi was speechless about these presented items, however Yoeli was furious.

"Listen here, you! We are not pieces of meat you can just throw around-"

Mara spoke before Yoeli could continue her sentence.

"Would you like to be forcibly dressed? Because I can let some of the men try, and I assure you they won't be gentle at all."

"NNNN-ooo..."

Even Mimi wouldn't want to deal with male assistance.

"Good. Now you will be dressed, or suffer the consequences," Mara concluded as she left the room.

Mimi and Yoeli stared down at their offered clothing. It'd be more wise to just slip the outfits on and move on with Mara's next instruction.

So after locating the bathroom, they both changed into their new and feminine clothes. Honestly, Mimi and Yoeli felt exposed in these types of seductive attires. It was something they'd been to young to wear in a casual manner or on a daily basis.

Mimi loved clothes but this felt like she was a stripper. So she said down on the one of the beds trying not to feel so self -conciuous about how she was dressed

Meanwhile Yoeli was worried what happened to the others especially to Ken.

And that's the beginning of my new story. Please give your thoughts on it.

Until Next time Raxius out.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon -Vertigo 2

Disclaimer I don't Own Digimon Toei owns all affilations with them.

When Rika woke up, she began to moan because of the harsh pain from the electricity.

She was about to get up when a gruff and firm voice obviously feminine spoke.

"Don't get up. Your body still hasn't healed yet."

Rika then noticed who exactly had spoken to her; it was a female Leomon wearing a medical uniform. She was holding a clipboard, a pen to attached to its side.

"Who are you?" Rika asked, more curious as to who the Leomon was and to why she approached Rika.

"My name is Mele, or most of the staff here call me Doc. And this is the medical room."

Rika's mind were still reeling in what happened a few hours ago. She'd met two girls named Yoeli and Mimi, and their were confronted by a dark- haired woman named Mara. Mara had told them they

were slaves for an organization called Digi-Corp. Rika tried to act brave, however she never expected Mara to utilize electricity on her.

"The burns you received have caused minor damage to your body." Mele confirmed, taking some alcohol, then pouring it onto the cotton ball.

"Hold still, this might hurt."

Rika winced in pain thanks to the alcohol's effects.

"There. That should help clean the wound."

Mele then continued to wrapping some bandages on Rika's right arm.

Her eyes shifted around the medical room. It had a number of Bio-Beds on it with a small medical lab in the side. In one of the Bio-Beds, she noticed a young boy attached to a breathing machine.

The younger boy had brown hair and eyes. It was Tommy Himi, one of the Frontier chosen.

Tommy was inhaling into the machine. His mind was trapped in the abyss of dreams; he were sleeping hard like a rock.

Rika moved her sights to another bed and found a boy with indigo hair and black eyes. It was Ken Ichijouji of the 02 Digidestined. He also looked unconscious.

Rika wondered just what sort of connection these people had with the Digimon and what they wanted to do with them?

"There that should do it. Now just rest for a few hours and you'll be fine," Mele assured after checking Rika's body scars.

Rika nodded in response and faced the female Leomon to speak.

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for a few days. That Mara can really pack a punch."

"You know her?"

"I've known when to let her be her, kid."

Mele could sense that Rika had pushed Mara's buttons and irritated the adult.

Meanwhile, in another section of Digi-corp's prison room, Sora had on a pair of of orange Lingerie. She turned around to gaze at herself in the mirror.

She were really curious to know if Tai would enjoy seeing her in this outfit. She was given the same circumstances as Yoeli and Mimi and didn't agree with it one bit. She grew worried as to what could occur to the Digi-world if an organization got involved with matters like this.

What if any other of the Digidestined were captured? Unfortunately, Sora didn't know so far.

She'd also heard about this like the Devas and Lucemon. Just who were they and what could they mean?

_'Could there be more Digidestined out there_?' the child thought to herself.

But right now, it didn't matter since Sora felt more tired than usual... so weak that she could collapse and faint at any second.

And so, Sora, Mimi, and Yoei slept in their comfortable rooms while cameras were installed to record them.

Mara kept her eyes on the given video as technicians were operating its controls.

"How long how will it be to carry in the rest of the group?" Mara asked her assistant named Lukas.

"The groups are being captured one by one madam. However, apparently some are more resistant then others."

"How long will it take for a full tranquilizer team?"

"4 hours," Lukas answered.

Mara understood that this developed plan of hers needed to stay progressing ever so smoothly.

"Then move to it before we are found".

Luckas left from his seat and hurried with this ordered task.

* * *

_**One day later**_

Rika was discharged from the medical room and greeted by a woman with crimson hair.

"Who are you?" Rika queried her in a suspicious tone.

"My name is Miranda and I'll be taking you to you new room."

"New room?"

Rika was completely puzzled by this presented offer.

"Follow me please."

Miranda then motioned Rika to her designated room.

As they were walking ,Rika noticed that the floors had colored tiles, each a different hue according to their particular section.

They'd been pacing through the blue tiles.

"This is your room," Miranda informed Rika.

The older woman opened the door, revealing to Rika a area that resembled a penthouse suite; Rika was both surprised and amazed to learn this would actually be where she resided and slept.

Miranda left and shut the door behind her.

Rika's room contained a twin-sized bed, a television set in front of it, a door leading to a bathroom side ward of it, in the middle of the room a placed jacuzzi, and another door leading to a training exercise room.

On the bed, Rika noticed something, so she headed towards it to find out what it were. It turned out to be a revealing cerulean Lingerie outfit.

Rika at first reacted disgusted. But instead of creating more frustration, she went to the bathroom and slowly began to take off her shirt.

A few minutes later, Rika returned dressing in her Lingerie. She decided it was better to experience pain than misery.

To her surprise a polite knock came from her door. When she opened it, her eyes widened in utter surprise.

It was Ryo.

That is all for this chapter.

Until Next time

Raxius Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Vertigio – 3

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon everything is owned by Toei.

Ryo's last few moments of his life were like everyone else's; a complete blur that he couldn't remember. He was in his room sleeping out of boredom, but Cyberdramon was on his mind. Then all of a sudden he was rudely awakened by a pair of armed guards.

He knew that they were not police because of the way their appearance of guns and clothing.

Ryo had met a man named Sebastian who told him about the Organization he worked Digi-Corp.

Sebastian had explained to Ryo that Digi-corp was dedicated to protecting Digimon from outside influences, and also that they feel that they are suited enough to control the untamed masses.

Ryo like everyone else was concerned about what they could do if they reached their Digimon. There lie the possibility that their plans of doing so could worsen.

His thoughts were stopped the moment Ryo was led to his new room. hen he knocked on the door and opened it, what he discovered made him gawk in surprise.

Rika was standing before him in a cerulean blue lingerie outfit. She could be noticed blushing at the sight of Ryo's reaction; it was making her feel quite embarrassed.

Ryo's cheeks warmed up as well.

'God, she is so pretty in that outfit.'

The young boy failed to realize that saliva was trailing from out the corner of his mouth. He was too entrance by Rika's sexiness to notice.

"All right, Heroboy," Rika broke the silence and caught Ryo's attention.

"Are you going to stand here and be a pervert or are you going to come in?"

Ryo found Rika immediately leading her inside her room, so he nodded in acceptance.

When in the center of the room Ryo used the time to look around and study his surroundings. He noticed that since the room carried a particular size, it was meant for two people to share.

"So how were you brought in, Ryo?" asked Rika beginning to shiver a bit.

"I was sorta brought in against my will. I really don't know how I got involved in it till the last minute," Ryo rubbed his head sheepishly.

Before he realized, Rika had wrapped her arms around his waist for security. Her arms felt so warm to him.

"I'm scared Ryo... I don't know what their going to do to us."

"It's all right Rika. We'll be fine, I know we will be."

Rika began to calm down and then began to stare at Ryo with her arms still around him. He may have been pest sometimes, but never until now had she learned how handsome he actually looked.

"Ryo?" Rika gazed into Ryo's eyes lovingly.

"Yes Rika?"

"Do you remember the nickname you gave me during our battle with the D-Reaper? It was Pumpkin and I liked it."

In a meeting room far away from Rika and Ryo, members of Digi-Corp were whispering to each, trying to formulate their upcoming plan. They discussed it until the sound of loud banging noise erupted.

"This meeting will come to order!" announced the head speaker.

"What's the status of our new candidates?" the second leader asked.

Mara parted her lips to a deliver an answer for this query.

"They are being put through stage 1 as we speak now, sir."

"I hope that these new recruits will be up won't put up a fight last the last ones did," replied another single member.

Noises of murmuring were people agreeing with what had just been spoken.

"Once they are properly motivated they will become excellent recruits," Mara smiled, already feeling success in the palm of her hands.

A couple of hours had passed after that meeting.

Mara opened up the doors and looked at her assistant Lukas. There was a reason the middle-aged woman came to check up on him.

"Well?"

Lukas could sense the impatience in his boss's voice. Before answering he made a nervous gulp. "The team managed to come back with what left of the teams meaning Adventure, Tamer and Frontier."

"Good, then we can start immediately. Begin Project Master Mind."

In a prompted manner, Lukas pushed a few buttons on his keyboard then shifted to pressing enter.

And with that, mind-altering dreams began to filter and run through the minds of Sora, Mimi, Yoeli, and Ryo.

Yoeli begin to toss and turn in her bed. Her mind was encouraging her to give up, but her body ordered her to not to resist. She was begging for Ken to save her, although he wasn't there to help.

Mimi was also suffering the effects. She dreamed that she were an actual Princess living in a castle. She tried to push that fictional thought out of her mind, but she in a way grew attached to the idea of being royalty.

And that's sorta about it for this chapter .

Until next time Raxius out


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Vertigo – 4

Disclaimer – I don't Own Digimon All Rights go to Toei

On with the show

At the moment, two scenes were taking place in Digi-Corp's rooms. In one room, lab workers were putting the captured Digi-Destined children in their new rooms. In another lab technicians were inserting dreams into the sleeping humans, which contained side effects.

Yoeli desperately tried to fight the conversion, however her body was weakened by the dreams effects, and her mind was begging for sleep.

In the control booth, Mara had noticed that Yoeli had feelings to a person they had captured earlier. So she went to the medical camera and saw Ken there still lying in a motionless manner. It was at this moment she decided to make a plan where she got two-birds-with-one-shot.

She first went to one of the technicians and whispered an instruction into their ear. The person nodded their head, then pressed a few buttons on his control panel.

Back to the camera where Yoeli was sleeping, she began to relax as thoughts of Ken started to seeping into her mind. A warm and fresh smile came to her face as these different thoughts about him never perished.

"Ken, Ken... oh Ken," Yoeli murmured to herself, her cheeks blushing a deep shade of scarlet. Mara watched Yoeli move in her sleep; her and Ken would have to be designated into the same rooms as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Mimi took a greater interest her in dreams than she figured.

She was still dreaming about being a princess in a castle. The medieval role was easy to fall in love with. To Mimi, anything was worth it, even if it meant joining the Digi-Corporation.

Sora's willpower was a mighty force, as she refused to be a slave to Digi-Corp or anyone else for that matter. She'd fought against Mara through thick and thin, not going to give up at all. But the malicious Mara went after her prey like a fierce lion heads after a snake. Therefore she inserted a segment of romantic material into Sora's dreams. And of all a sudden, the young girl's mind turned into a cliche romance novel. She felt as though Tai and her were its main characters. Sora's feelings for Tai overtook her and it caused her to eventually succumb to it.

As for Rika and Ryo, they were more difficult to deal with. Rika's tough attitude were difficult to break. Ryo resisted with all his strength against his captors. But these people had used their own feelings against them, making that their own downfall.

Mara watched the group as she began to ponder on whether or not they should begin the next stage immediately. She knew that controlling them would take more time than necessary, and there were others waiting. For now, she decided to leave them alone and focus on the new recruits they'd obtained.

The lab workers were putting each and every member of the captured members of the group in different rooms. When that was done they left quietly.

Kari and T.K. shared a room and slept on the same mattress; Kari buried her head into T.K.'s chest experiencing a peaceful dream.

In another room, Takato and Jeri took the same role as Kari and T.K. with their resting positions.

Minutes later, Mara headed into their rooms and decided it was time to give each of the lovebirds' room and wake them up.

"Nap time's over," the business woman thought to herself.

Mara pushed a button on the control panel which then activated the control chips on the back of all the Digi-Destined childrens' necks.

And like a puppeteer controlling her puppets, the devices turned on, controlling a portion of their brains; this process was otherwise known as total mind control.

This did not come without consequences either.

T.K. up moaning feeling the control chips incredible pain.

"What's happening to me?" he started moaning and screaming in agony.

Mara realized this plan of hers had taken an unwanted turn. The boy was in actual pain.

"Enter a sedative into him, NOW!" she ordered the technicians, watching them frantically try to stabilize T.K.

Eventually, T.K. calmed down and fell on the ground and fainted into a deep sleep; Mara sighed with relief at this.

She decided to finish up this stage and try and to tame her newer recruits.

"Lukas," Mara began.

"Get the girls their new clothing items. I want to be in private."

"Yes Ma'am."

Two women were carrying bundles of clothes, one pair colored pink for Kari and another in crimson for Jeri.

When Jeri woke up, she found herself sleeping next to Takato, causing her to blush. Then she looked around and discovered that before she fell asleep, she was in a whole different room; someone must've brought her inside this one while she were knocked out.

When the door opened, a woman came in and delivered Jeri's clothes. Jeri went over to check it out how exactly her given possessions looked. It was a auburn Lingerie outfit; it looked to skimpy for her taste.

Suddenly a hypnotic voice demanded that she put on the outfit, so being unable to resist, she notice that there was a bathroom nearby and went over to slip on this new attire.

And 5 minutes later, Jeri came out wearing the Lingerie, and gazed at her appearance in the reflective mirror.

"Will Takato like me in this?" she muttered to herself in wonderment.

That's about it for now

Until next time Raxius out.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Vertigo – 5

Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon All rights go to Toei.

On with the show

In her private office, Mara looked at the files of the Digidestined. She knew that converting the rest of the group would not be a simple task.

So she decided to take another approach and pressed the intercom button.

"Lukas! Bring me Magicmon," Mara ordered with a genuine grin on her lips.

"Yes ma'am".

A few minutes later, a humanoid digimon with the looks of a Hollywood muscle man entered Mara's office.

"Magicmon at your service, mistress," Magicmon bowed to his leader.

"Good, listen up. Five Digidestined are currently in our employment as of right now. The rest of them are being brought in as we speak, Mara explained while pacing around her desk .

"The thing is we need them mind, body, and soul. Our machines can't get them but you can."

It was after this was spoken that Magicmon realized what he was specifically needed for.

"You have the power to create illusions, correct?"

"That is correct," Magicmon answered.

"Then use your power to capture their hearts and minds, Magicmon," Mara demanded with a hint of confidence in her voice.

Now things would go according to her plan, and no one would be able to stop her.

"As you wish," Magicmon replied and walked out of the room.

As Magicmon was walking across the hall, he went over the Digidestined's files by turning on his palm pilot device.

He was wondering, 'which ones of the group should I try first?'

The frontier group were interesting subjects, and so he briefly wondered if the encounter with Lucemon would make them resistent.

He could say the same between both the Tamers, and the 01 and 02 Digidestined Team. Both groups had faced very powerful adversaries and came out stronger from it; so making a choice took some time for Magicmon.

Finally the Digimon decided to test out his mind powers first on the girl named Kari Kamiya.

Meanwhile, Kari herself was sleeping alone in the bed unaware of what happened to T.k. In fact. she was unaware of what was happening around her, oblivious to the fact that she was taken along with her friends.

She started to slowly move in her sleep, tossing and turning altogether. This was the result of Magicmon's work.

Kari woke up and found herself falling down a cave floor then getting up from the ground. She didn't know why, but this was just what took place.

As she began to try to find a way out, she discovered bats flapping ahead of her, biting and clawing their sharp teeth into her skin. Kari yelped and cried out for help.

She collapsed to the ground as the bats flew around her. At the same time, Kari picked up noies of someone's chuckling; laughing directly at her predicament.

Appearing through the shadows was a dark villain named Lady Devimon. A permanent smile showing darkness and evil remained plastered on her face.

"Why hello Princess. Haven't you grown?" the same deadly bats fluttered around Lady Devimon while she spoke as if she had a smell that attracted them.

"W-what What do you want with me, you evil foul witch? "

Kari stuttered and quavered, but she wouldn't hide her determination.

"Such strong words for the Angel of light to say. You may have become older, but I'm sure you're conscience is still the same, little Kari," Lady Devimon mocked Kari, scaring her at the fact of how she knew her name.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!"

Kari placed her hands on her head and covered her face. Maybe this unexpected nightmare would disappear, and she would be able to wake up and be grateful that it was only imaginary.

Now Lady Devimon could get to the point of her explanation.

"I want you to join me Kari... be my Princess of Darkness."

Princess of Darkness? What was this witch blabbing about?

"Together we can serve side by side."

"Never."

Whatever she was talking about, Kari didn't want to take any part in it whatsoever.

Resigned, Lady Devimon responded with, "Sadly, I knew you were going to say that. To me that is why I came up with a second solution."

Kari raised her eyebrow in question of what the dark woman was talking about.

A few seconds later her answer was given as Lady Devimon's gloved hand began to glow dark violet. A dark energy beam hit Kari in the heart before the human girl could evade it.

"There, that should do it. And now it's time for Phase 2."

Lady Devimon faded into the darkness with Kari's body lying unconscious on the ground.

"Perfect."

Magicmon was pleased at his work. The Kamiya girl was progressing even better than he expected.

"Now it's time for Act Two."

Kari found herself in second dream. She noticed something different about herself; the girl wasn't wearing any clothes.

Embarrased like never before, she quickly grabbed the blanket to cover nakedness and study the room.

It looked like a stateroom. The walls were colored pink and the light illuminating the room where crisp white. Kari gazed around the room, exploring everything until her eyes landed on a wooded oak wardobe.

Curious, she walked up to and opened it. What she saw surprised her greatly as there were the gorgeous dresses. These had to be the most beautiful outfits she'd ever seen in her whole life.

One of the first dresses she found was a cerulean ballgown. It wouldn't hurt to motion to trying it on.

And so, after finding the bathroom, Kari stepped inside and put on her chosen dress.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought, 'This isn't me. I look like the Blue fairy from Pinnichio.'

Kari decided to pick another dress, and stumped upon a black dress with a cape. After going to the bathroom and coming back out with it on, she was less than impressed.

"I look like Lady Devimon without makeup," Kari became scared out of her wits and quickly retreated to the wardobe.

The third and final dress turned out to be her favorite. It was a cerise dress with a pendant that was shaped like her crest. Her face blushing with excitement, she hurried towards the bathroom and changed into the dress.

When she came out of the bathroom she looked out the mirror and stared at her reflection.

'Is this me?'

Kari then noticed a door was opened. So she went out the door and into a hallway full of more openings.

She wondered which door should she enter . They all looked the same to her and there seemed to be no way in or out.

She walked up to each door but they were locked; all of them.

"And now the real fun begins," Magicmon muttered to himself.

Kari was clueless on how to escape from the hallway she she sat still and didn't move.

It wasn't until she heard giggling and saw two girls coming her way she rose from the ground and felt rescued.

It was Yoeli in a crimson and emerald dress, her hair bundled up in a ponytail. Meanwhile Yoeli had a pendant similar to Kari's, only it was stranger because it looked like Mimi's and Sora's crests were combined. Finally, Sora in a scarlet dress with a pendant and crest. For some reason, big smiles were on their faces.

"Sora. Yoeli. What's going on here?" Kari asked in a silghtly confused tone.

Kari was simply ignored. Both Sora and Yoeli headed for the door on the right without her consent.

Then all of a sudden, the door opened to reveal a glowing cerulean portal as they both went inside.

Kari followed after them, realizing she wouldn't have another opportunity to figure out where she was. Maybe her friends could be of assistance.

What she saw next freaked her out.

Herself, Mimi, Yoeli, and Sora were in some sort of aquarium filled with a mysterious liquid.

She took a moment to notice Mimi dressed up in a green dress with a imitated pendant and crest.

In an instant, Kari felt tired... so worn out that and tired that her eyelids dropped like falling anvils.

First off I give credit to the people of fanfiction for their influcence.

Until next time Raxius out.


End file.
